RS084: It All Ends Now V
(known as The Final Showdown V in Chuang Yi version) is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 22. Synopsis After Groudon and Kyogre have ceased their activities, Steven and Norman fell down, since controlling the ancient Pokémon took damage on body and mind. Norman explains why he couldn't retake the Gym Leaders' evaulation test. As Ruby tries to tend to his father, more vengeful enemies appear to attack Ruby. Chapter Plot Captain Stern informs the director Kyogre and Groudon are no longer battling; Kyogre heads for the Seafloor Cavern, while Groudon goes to Mt. Chimney. The director knows after this long, heated battle, with the help of Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and two trainers, as well as Rayquaza and the Legendary Golems, they thwarted the threat. The director is immensely happy, but hears Wallace's report that Steven died. Wallace is frustrated, for Steven took the strain of summoning the Legendary Golems. The Elite Four hear this and Phoebe recalls the words "but we locked them up... we were too scared". It is due to Steven having controlled Regirock, Regice and Registeel and a slight problem takes major damage. The Beldum disperse, causing the Legendary Golems to move away. Ruby tries to wake Norman up, but Rayquaza hits him and flies off. Norman understands Rayquaza is angry because he disturbed its rest. Norman tells Ruby controlling Rayquaza takes a toll to the mind and body, since Rayquaza does not have a corresponding orb. The researchers have studied Rayquaza and tried to make a "Green Orb", but the item failed to control Rayquaza. On the day Norman was to take the Gym Leader test, Rayquaza escaped. Ruby recalls Courtney's words that Norman was banned from taking the test and was ordered to find Rayquaza. Ruby realizes finding Rayquaza was sort of a punishment, but he does not think Norman would make such a grave mistake. Upon recalling the day Norman took the test, Ruby remembers Salamence was set loose. Ruby gasps and Norman confirms it was Ruby himself that caused Rayquaza to be set loose. Five years ago, as Norman was to take the evaluation test (making Prof. Birch think his wife is lucky to have a man like Norman), Norman was wondering where Ruby is. After being told he was playing with Sapphire, Norman went to the hall, when a loud noise was heard. Norman and Prof. Birch rushed in and found Rayquaza fleeing from the tower. Norman sent his two Slakoth, who dodges Rayquaza's attacks and sent them back. However, Rayquaza blasted out a powerful force and left. Norman and Prof. Birch went in the research tower and found a Salamence. A woman explained despite the top security, Rayquaza escaped, due to Salamence. Salamence started attacking the place and since nobody could fight against Salamence, the restraining mechanism was damaged. Norman saw that Salamence was hit by Hyper Beam, Iron Tail and Confusion and all attacks were from the right side of the body. Norman knew it was Ruby, who had the courage to stand up and fight Salamence. Ruby couldn't subdue it, however, so Salamence flew off, berserk, and crashed the place. As the director and Wattson were waiting for Norman, a man came, reporting the research tower was damaged and Rayquaza escaped. Norman took the blame and the association has banned him from taking the test for five years and have ordered him to find Rayquaza. Norman asked why was Rayquaza being monitored, but the director did not say a word about that, causing tensions between those two. Before going, Norman bid farewell to his wife and his son. Ruby asked would Norman stop teaching him about battles. Norman replied Ruby must learn battling on his own and should strive to become a top trainer. Ruby cried, as Norman told him he has to overcome challenges by himself. Norman had his Slaking hold Ruby and left on his Flygon, as Ruby wanted to his father back. In the present, Ruby asks Norman why didn't he tell the truth his son caused the damage, sacrificing his dream and honor. Ruby remembers Courtney's words that some people would sacrifice much to protect their beloved. Ruby yells to his father, who does not respond. At Mirage Island, Tate and Liza are thrilled Ruby managed to stop Kyogre and Groudon with Rayquaza. However, they recall Juan predicted wrong, as both Ruby and Sapphire had to battle two powerful forces, yet Sapphire is trapped in the aircar. Juan, however, wonders if these powerful forces aren't Groudon and Kyogre, shocking Tate and Liza. Sapphire notices Plusle and Minun emitting electricity. Ruby turns around and finds Maxie and Archie. Ruby realizes Maxie and Archie were hiding in the Cave of Origin after the blast. Maxie and Archie commend him for his intellect, since they won't give up easily. Instead, they have Tentacruel and Houndoom attack Ruby, wanting him to die for his interference in their plans. Debuts Character Yanase Berlitz (flashback) Pokémon *Norman's Slakoth *Maxie's Houndoom *Archie's Tentacruel Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 22 chapters